The Bar Scene
by imsuchanut
Summary: The Doctor is understandably sulking. He's alone from the Time War, and now Rose has just rejected his offer, in favor of staying in her stupid ape life with Mickey. But wait a moment, why is she here with another pretty boy? First in a series of oneshots about Ten and Rose bumping into Nine.


**A/N: So, this is going to be a series of oneshots about Rose and the Tenth Doctor seeing Nine, called "Blast from the Past". Because really, the thought of him seeing his Rose with a "pretty boy" is just too funny.**

It was a dark and stormy night. Well, not really. But you know, the story would be cooler if it had started off like that. It actually was a bright night, and everyone in the bar the Doctor inhabited was happy. Everyone but him, that is.

Why, you ask? Because the Doctor has just been rejected. No, not like that. Well, sort of, because she really did choose another man over him, but he wasn't asking her romantically. Stupid apes. No, he had just asked Rose Tyler to come travel with him, and she said no. And that really hurt. The Time War broke him. And suddenly this bright young blonde comes rushing into his life, and for a moment, despite the fact that they're running for their lives, his world is a bit brighter. But no, she rejected him, choosing to stay with her stupid ape life caring for that lump she calls a boyfriend. Really though, what grown man clings onto his girlfriend's legs like a toddler? Well, Mickey may act to young, but the Doctor looks too old. _This daft old face, she might've said yes if it weren't for this._ He sighed, knowing that was just an excuse, and that his face wouldn't have changed her response. The Doctor picked up his beer again, when he heard it. Not just it, IT. Her laugh. Rose Tyler's laugh drifted through the bar, and he turned around on his stool so fast that he almost fell over.

There she was, Rose Tyler herself, smiling and laughing with a pretty boy. And it wasn't even Mickey! No, she was with some man with big hair, a pinstriped suit, and Converse. He looked about older to her, but it didn't seem to matter. Because that man was looking at Rose Tyler with an expression that made the Doctor want to drown himself in the alcohol. It was the face of a man undeniably, irrevocably, in love. How was this even possible? Just an hour ago, she was with Mickey, now she was with this stranger? Good thing she hadn't said yes, he wouldn't want her to bring back all sorts back to the TARDIS for a little fun, judging by the way she juggled men now.

Pretty boy and Rose sat far away from the Doctor so they couldn't see his stare, but close enough so that he could just sit and sulk at them. What he wouldn't give to be in love like that, with someone so bright and wonderful who loved him back too. Never mind Mickey, Rose wouldn't hurt him like that, there must be some explanation as to what she was doing here with a stranger. The Doctor watched Pretty Boy and Rose for the next half hour, until she went to go to the loo. By that time, the Doctor was absolutely furious and self-pitying, because this was a couple that was obviously in love. And since the war, he had no one to even care about him.

A minute after Rose left, Pretty Boy looked around as if searching for someone, then got up and walked over to the Doctor. "Hello there," he said in a bright tone. Too bright, if you asked the Doctor.

"Can I help you?"

"Well, as a matter of fact you can. Stop sitting there and sulking. It's putting a damper on our date." The Doctor scowled, so she was cheating on Mickey with this fool. Stupid apes, good thing she said no.

"You do know she has a boyfriend, right? Or do you just not care?"

"Oh, she doesn't. Not anymore."

"What, so you two just magically got together? She was with him an hour ago, pretty boy."

"Nah, they broke up ages ago! She's been travelling with me for years!"

"They hell're you-" The Doctor cut off, and stared at the man, really looking at him for the first time. The dance of Time in his eyes and the banana daiquiri in his hands were hints, but what really got the Doctor was the tip of the sonic screwdriver sticking out of his pocket.

"Yeah, it finally sinks in."

"YOU, are ME. YOU, are me? I'm gonna turn into some peppy pretty boy? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oi, Rose likes this me!"

"Oh, I bet she does. What, did she only agree to come here with you because you're pretty now? Course, just my luck."

"Oh, don't be so sour. She decided to come with us back when I was you, and between you and I, sometimes I think she liked you more. Like when I don't shut up, or I'm too vain about my hair, or when I say fantastic, or when I do something stupid that you wouldn't have done. Word of advice: avoid France as long as possible."

"Right, sure. But she said no, and a no's a no." Pretty boy-Doctor laughed, before replying, "You forgot to mention the most important part! It's a time machine!" The Doctor was about to respond, when he noticed Rose coming back from the loo out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I'll be sure to do that then, but Rose is coming ba-. You didn't. Rassilon, tell me you didn't. We don't do domestic!" The cause of this outburst was the gold band on Pretty-boy Doctor's ring finger.

"Well, when you've found the right person, sometimes you find yourself wanting to do things you've never imagined. I've got to leave now, and so do you. Get back in the TARDIS, ask her again, and block these memories as soon as she's on board."

The Doctor discreetly left the pub, but not before watching Pretty-boy Doctor and Rose out of the corner of his eye for a moment. The look in their eyes, the smiles on their faces. Suddenly, he found himself rather looking forward to the future.

_The TARDIS reappeared, and out popped the Doctor. "Did I mention it also travels in time?"_

**Thanks so much for reading, please review! It really does mean the world, especially to new writers.**


End file.
